The Angel of Her Heart
by Meaningless Us3rname
Summary: When someone who was thought to be gone returns for love, the world will change. Can the Gremory Group handle an angel in their midst? How will the rest of the supernatural world react to his return? One thing is certain, things will only get more interesting in Kuoh...OCxHarem, Issei will have some of his girls. OC will NOT be OP. Starts during Peace Treaty Arc. Some AU
1. Prologue

HSDXDFF1:

Prologue:

A young boy around the age of nine walked aimlessly around the elegant hallways. His head swept back and forth as he looked around himself. His golden eyes scanned every inch of the hallway he walked through. He walked as quietly as possible hugging the dark red walls and trying his best avoid to the light from the intricate crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. His black shirt and pants helped him to mold into the shadows while he continued. The only features that stood out where his short blond hair the color of harvest wheat and the slight glow of his golden eyes.

The boy held his breath when he caught a slight movement ahead of him. He could just make out a figure under a table in a small alcove to his left. Continuing carefully he made his way over to the figure until he was only a few steps away. Stealing his nerves he leaped from the cover of the shadows and onto the figure, knocking over the table in the process. The two rolled around briefly before the boy had pinned down the other figure by their shoulders.

"I got you." The boy said happily. He was looking down into the blue-gray eyes of his adversary. Below him was a girl of about thirteen with long brown hair splayed about the floor, as their wrestling had caused her usual ponytail to come undone. She wore a long stylish dress in her favorite color, purple, and had a pair of magenta framed glasses on her cute face. She gave the boy a mock glare before pushing him off of her, doing her best to hide the blush that adorned her face.

The girl crossed her arms and pouted as she spoke "It's not fair. There are no good hiding places here."

"We could play another game." The boy suggested.

She had a contemplative look before giving him an evil smirk that sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. "Let's go scare Flauros. She is supposed to be watching us and she fell asleep instead." The boy simply nodded in response to her, and the two made their way down the hall, completely forgetting about the still upturned table.

A few minutes later the two mischievous children found themselves in an ornate sitting room with red velvet couches accented by the cream colored walls. The only other occupant in the room was a sixteen year old girl stretched out on one of the couches. She had long violet hair that, if she was standing, would have reached the top of her rear. They spent a few minutes watching the rise and fall of her voluptuous chest to confirm that she was indeed fast asleep, and then they made their move.

They both had crept within a few inches of the couch that Flauros was sleeping on and paused. The girl held up one of her hands and silently counted down with her fingers from three. When she hit one, both she and the boy jumped from their positions onto the sleeping beauty.

Flauros had been dreaming of flying over a large field covered with wild flowers. She beat her black feathered wings and enjoyed the feeling of the sun warming her body. Suddenly her green eyes snapped open when she felt the weight of two bodies landing on her. One on her chest and another on her lap. With a groan she looked down at the two laughing figures on top of her.

"Very funy." Flauros huffed. "Are you two done with your little date?" She asked, deciding to tease them a little in revenge. She watched with amusement as the younger girl in the room grow red and stutter out an answer.

"It was not a date!" She declared loudly. "David and I were playing hide and seek."

Not to be detoured Flauros pushed further "Still it was just the two of you… Alone together, sound a lot like a date." The girl on her lap got even redder and was about to respond when the boy sitting on Flauros's ample chest interrupted.

"She's just teasing you Katera." David told her. He knew that Flauros liked to tease Katera about going on dates with him, but he still did not know what that meant. He assumed it was something bad if Katera always denied it. He remembered when he asked his older brother Michael what a date was and all he had learned was that it was something that grownups do together. All he really knew was that if Katera did not like the idea of going on a date with him, than it was something that he would avoid at all costs. She was his best friend after all.

David and Katera both claimed off of Flauros causing her to groan again. Katera decided to use the opportunity to get even with her. "Why are you moaning? Did you like having David on your giant boobs?" Flauros's response was to through the pillow she had been using at Katera's face.

That was another word David did not understand. 'Boobs. What is that?' He thought to himself. He had heard it before, usually when he was around Flauros's uncle Azazel. However, the one time he asked about it Flauros's mom smacked Azazel upside the head and told David that he did not need to worry about it for many years. He shivered slightly at the memory. Penemue was really nice most of the time, but when she got angry she was super scary.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, David noticed that the two girls had finally stopped arguing and were both staring at him intensely. He had seen that look before. The last time they had forced him to wear a dress and do his makeup. He didn't even have to think, he just turned and ran from the room.

Six years later David sat in a comfortable black leather chair. Around the mahogany table were two other groups. He could feel the tension in the air. Raw energy manifested itself in a few colored tendrils floating lazily around them. Sitting a directly next to him on his right was Katera, she was nineteen now and was stunningly gorgeous. She was once again wearing her favorite purple dress that clung to her well-developed body in a way that could only be described as sinful. Across from him was Flauros and her best friend Raynare. They were both wearing matching black dresses that had deeply plunging necklines.

Raynare was the only one at the table wearing jewelry, she had a gold chain around her neck with a lightning bolt pendant. Her father had given it to her a few months ago for her twenty fifth birthday, and it was already her most prized possession as it symbolized her father's mastery of holy lightning. David had known her for three years now, after having met her through Flauros. He knew she was insecure over not inheriting her father's ability, so this charm meant the world to her. It told her that he had accepted her as she was.

Once again David had to shake himself out of his thoughts returned his attention to the last group at the table. They were two beautiful women known as the Twin Angels. The two would have been completely identical had it not been for their hair color. Gabriel light blond hair while Uriel had dark black hair. Both wore matching white dresses that were very tame compared to the other three women, though they still highlighted the twin's natural beauty. Despite looking as if they were in their early twenties, they were actually nearly thirty five, making them the oldest ones there. It was the perks of being near immortal angels that allowed them to look so young, however that did not stop the other women from teasing them about their age. Of course David had learned a long time ago never to even hint that he thought they were old, even the air-headed Gabriel could be downright scary when pissed off.

A hard elbow to his ribs brought David's attention to his partner. "It's our turn." Katera hissed. He nodded to her and wordless stood from his seat. He took a deep breath before he began acting out scenes to a recent play. While he was silently acting Katera started guessing the name of what play he was acting, while the other girls giggled at him. They continued, changing plays whenever she guessed correctly, until they ran out of time.

After their David and Katera's turn they all tallied up their points. As it turned out the twins won. 'No surprise there they were unbeatable at this game.' He thought to himself and graciously accepted second place. They group of six spent the next few hours talking and laughing with each other not even caring about the major conference their relatives were in just a short ways down the hall.

Another six years had passed and now David was beginning to worry. Since before he had been born his parents and older brother had been attending regular meetings with the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Devils. Actually, it had started about sixteen years before he had been born when the Fallen Angels had managed to convince a large portion of the Church to secede. They had defected to Avignon, France and elected another pope named Clement VII to rival Rome's Urban VI.

At first God had been willing to negotiate this. He recognized that the Fallen Angels wanted legitimacy in the human world, but he detested their choice of representation. He considered Clement VII an evil man because he was responsible for the Cesena Bloodbath less than a year before he was elected. Also, he was not happy with the War of Eight Saints that had been caused by the Fallen's meddling and was still raging across the Italian Peninsula.

David did fell sorry for the humans caught in this mess, he was named after one of his father's favorite human champions after all, but he was glad for the conferences. It was because of the constant meetings that he was able to become friends with Katera and Flauros, and through Flauros Raynare. Plus he would never have gone to stay with Gabriel and Uriel when he was young. In a way he was grateful for the schism because of his amazing friends.

He especially liked Katera, he was too nervous to admit it, but he had a huge crush on her. It still seemed weird that she was the daughter of one of the Satins. He had met the children of the other Satins occasionally, and he immediately knew he hated them. Rizevim was particularly nasty. He, Shalba and Creuserey always acted superior. They were all old enough to participate in the conferences and used every opportunity they had to belittle Katera for being too young. Devils like them were the reason that their kind was mostly hated, but not Katera. She was sweet and cute. He adored her. He hoped that one day he would have the courage to tell her he loved her. Maybe they could be the first Angel and Devil to be married.

Now though, he was afraid that may never happen. The human war had escalated again. Almost all of Europe was involved now, and now the devils were getting involved as well. A few weeks ago they had convinced some powerful humans to hold the Council of Pisa and elect a third pope. This one with devil support. Now the tension among the factions was at an all-time high with all three backing a different pope. There had already been some minor fighting between the faction armies. Luckily there were no casualties or fatal injuries yet, but David was very worried that war may break out soon. It just needed a spark.

That spark happened less than a year later. Pope Alexander V of Pisa died suddenly. The devils believed that either the Angels or Fallen angels had killed him. John XXIII became the new pope for Pisa and quickly declared war on Benedict XIII, who was backed by the Grigori, and on Gregory XII who was backed by Heaven. All of the remaining neutral states of Europe became involved in what quickly became a bloody three way war. Tensions among the three factions rose exponentially. Minor battles quickly become skirmishes with casualties. Within a year the Three Great Factions were at war.

AN:

In history the war of eight saints ended in 1378 however in this story it continued on into 1450 with the Pisaian Pope joining in 1410 under John XXIII making it a 3 way war. Also the Western Schism was actually resolved in 1423, but in this it will be 1450. John XXIII, Benedict XIII, and Gregory XII will all be popes until then, rather than their historical papacy endings.

Flauros is the name of a fallen angel from the bible that takes the form of a leopard.

Uriel is also a Seraph along with Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. I made her a girl because there are not many female angels. This makes the seraphs even.

Finally, there are a lot of hints and clues about who some of these characters are related to. As the story progresses, so will the information about them.


	2. New and Old

Today was a special day for all members of the three factions. The leaders of each faction had joined together in a small Japanese town called Kuoh to sign a peace treaty ending the nearly 600 year war that had cost countless lives. An assembly of Angles, Fallen, and Devils met in a converted classroom at the prestigious Kuoh Academy. To most, a school in Japan may seem like an odd choice for a meeting place for factions based in Europe, however Japan was neutral territory. The Shinto faction enforced a strict non-aggression policy for all foreign factions.

Outside were dozens of Angels, Fallen, and Devils who acted as the guards for the conference. Meanwhile inside the historic meeting took place. Seated at a large conference table were four people. On the far side from the door was handsome man with shoulder length blond hair wearing intricate golden armor. He was Michael, the leader of heaven, and behind his right shoulder stood his personal guard for the meeting. Michael's guard was a newly reincarnated angle with two long blond pony tails named Irina.

Directly across from the two angels sat a man with long brown hair and golden bangs. His name was Azazel the leader of the Grigori, the name of the Fallen Angels government. Unlike the rest of the people in the room who had serious, or in some cases nervous, expressions, Azazel was leaning back in his chair twirling a pencil sized light spear between his fingers. Behind him was his adopted son Vali, the current holder of the White Dragon Emperor. Vali was in his early 20s with short white hair and an equally board expression as his father figure while he leaned against the door.

On the Fallen Angel's right was the largest group in the room. At the table sat a regale looking red haired man and a childish looking black haired woman. They were two of the four current devil kings, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan respectively. Behind them was a group of 7 and a group of 9. The smaller group was led by The Crimson Princess, Rias Gremory, heir of the House Gremory and the little sister of Lucifer. While the slightly larger group was led by The Raven Princess, Sona Sitri, Heir of the House Sitri and little sister of Leviathan. Together the two heiresses made up half of the group known as the Satan Princesses which consisted of the younger sisters of the four devil kings. Three of whom were heirs to their respective families.

Rias had the same bright red hair that her brother and father had that fell to just above her knees. She had a slim waist that accentuated her large bust along with her beautiful crystal blue eyes. In contrast, Sona had short black hair in a bob cut with a slightly more petit figure. She was three inches shorter than her close friend and had a bust nearly three sizes smaller than Rias. Sona also wore a pair of purple framed glasses over her pretty violet eyes. It was these two teens that shared ownership of this territory, which was way both were present at this meeting with their peerages. Due to the losses from the Second Devil Civil War, High Class Noble Devils received 15 magic chess pieces, each with their own special attributes, to reincarnate other beings into devil to serve them.

After the three representatives greeted each other and the observers were introduced the meeting began with Michael asking Azazel a question about a recent attack by one of his generals.

"Kokabiel was acting alone." Azazel started. "He was always a little unstable, but I never thought he would attempt to break the ceasefire by murdering Rias and Sona over there." He finished using a hand to motion to the two mentioned girls.

Sirzechs, who was quite upset by the attack only days before, spoke with barely contained venom. "Is it safe to assume he has been adequately punished?"

"Yes. As soon as I learned of his treachery I sent Vali to subdue him. Kokabiel has since been locked in Cocytus along with Samual and other extremely dangerous criminals. I can assure you he is suffering quite a bit in that particular part of hell."

"Was there anything else he did?" Serafall interjected.

Azazel took a moment to stroke his goatee before responding. "I had Penume investigate Kokabiel's base shortly after and she sent me a report this morning. It would appear that he managed to seal most of the powers of a small group of mid-range fallen angels and use that fragile state to brainwash them. His first attempt to start a war was to manipulate them into antagonizing Rias and Sona, hoping that they killed each other." He took a slow breath before continuing. "I guess he never considered that Baraqiel would chose protecting his youngest daughter over avenging his oldest daughter."

There was a collective of gasps from the Gremory group who were responsible for that group's death. The seven of them all felt a strong pang of guilt knowing that they killed people who were not in control of their actions. Akeno herself was the most conflicted. She never knew she had a sister and the father that she hated had chosen to protect the ones who killed his first daughter. She felt the corners of her eyes burn as tears began to form, though with a few calming breaths she was able to hold them off for now.

The awkward silence that had consumed the room was broken by Azazel. "The report also mentioned that he had abducted young angel for a similar reason and used him to steal the Excalibur fragments. He is being treated at the Gregori now and when he is strong enough to be moved we will bring him to heaven. It shouldn't be more than a few days before the brainwashing wears off and it will be safe to treat his injuries fully."

Michael nodded in gratitude before Azazel made his last statement. "In light of this I am having Penume do a full investigation to discover how this could have gone unnoticed. This is far beyond hostilities during war, anyone involved will be punished severely." For a moment the usually lazy Governor General turned deadly serious. "I will NOT allow anyone to use my subordinates as sacrifices. Kokabiel has done something unforgivable and should he ever leave Cocytus he will be an enemy of all Fallen Angels."

Although he knew that the attack on Rias and Sona was the main topic, much of Azazel's anger came from learning that Kokabiel was directly responsible for the death of his niece. He would have to remember to leave the key to that monster's cell on his desk where Baraqiel might _accidentally_ find it. Azazel may be laid back most of the time, but he took the safety of those closest to him very seriously, and he could be quite vindictive to those that harmed his family.

Of course he knew that Rias and her peerage were not to blame. Although initially he had been preparing to burn Kuoh to ashes, when he discovered that it was his niece that attacked first and gone rouge he changed his mind. Baraqiel also helped to calm him, he was heartbroken over his oldest child's death, but he was determined to protect his remaining daughter no matter what. Later when he had spoken to Rias about the attack, Azazel could not understand the Fallen's actions. At least now he know why, even if it did not help with the loss.

The dignitaries had Rias and Sona explain what happened during the attack. After nearly half an hour of narrative and many questions the leaders of the three factions were satisfied. Sirzechs and Serafall both expressed their pride in their sisters for their actions to stop the rouge Fallen Angel, and after a short break the group reconvened to continue the peace talks.

"I think we can all agree what has happened in the past few months has been a tragedy." Michael said. "All three of our factions have suffered and I believe that it is time we moved on from a stalemate to peace. It is a shame that such an event needed to be the catalyst of these discussions, but I am glad we can finally end this war and begin the road to friendship."

All of the other leaders agreed whole heartedly. A slight glowing signaled the appearance of The Treaty of Kuoh as it was called. The document had been carefully drafted by the leaders prior to this meeting under the watchful eye of the leader of the Shinto Faction, Amaterasu who acted as a moderator. None of the leaders wanted to go against the woman that was ranked fourth strongest in the world, so they all worked hard to make the treaty as fair as possible for all sides. In the end they decided to make a full alliance to strengthen their ties rather than simply peace among rivals.

At the top of the document was the new symbol of the alliance; a feather pointed upward, black on the right side and white on the left, and framed by a pair of devil wings extending from the center. Michael withdrew the special pen that used the writer's blood as ink and was the first to sign, followed by Azazel, then Sirzechs, and finally Serafall. Their signatures all glowed for a second before changing from the red of their blood into golden ink signifying the binding contract.

Everyone in the room smiled at this as Azazel stood from his chair. "Now that all the work is done, lets celebra-"

His words were cut off by a powerful magic energy sweeping across the room. The four leaders were unharmed as were several of the occupants of the room, but the majority seemed to be frozen in time. From outside the sound of explosions could be heard as the building shook. Looking outside Azazel frowned. There was a large dome around the entire school grounds and all of the guards were also frozen. From a magic seal near the top of the dome dozens of hooded figures descended some firing magic at the frozen guards, while most were sending magic attacks right at the school building.

The Governor General of the fallen angels turned from the window to look over the group left unfrozen. His fellow leaders were fine, along with Vali, one of Sona's pawns, and Rias' only pawn. Those three were likely protected by the dragon souls within them. Also protected were Sona and Rias themselves because of their King pieces.

"It would seem that some people disapprove of this alliance." Michael spoke in his usual calm voice as another explosion shook the building. Everyone within the room, frozen or not, was safe from the attacks because of four simultaneous barriers set up by each leader the moment the attack began. Unfortunately this did have a negative side effect. All four barriers became intertwined with each other making it impossible for any of the leaders to fight back without collapsing the entire barrier.

"Vali," Azazel said "go have fun." He knew his adopted son was quite the battle maniac and would enjoy fighting the hooded attackers. He also knew just how strong Vali was compared to what he sensed from the attackers, so he was not worried about his son's safety.

With a quick nod the white haired young man jumped through the third story window. Before he could land a pair of translucent white framed wings extended from his back and he flew strait toward the nearest enemy.

As this was happening Michael was focusing on transporting the guards that had been frozen outside the building into the safety of the barrier which had been extended to cover the entire school. Luckily the magicians were focusing on breaking the powerful barrier rather than slaughtering the helpless guards. Although many had been injured by shrapnel, none had been killed. Within minutes all of the guards had been successfully teleported into safety. Michael let out a long sigh feeling almost exhausted from so much magic use, but he smiled nonetheless knowing that he had saved the guards.

Meanwhile Sirzechs and Serafall were discussing plans with their siblings. As much as the two devil kings hated it, they had to risk their precious sisters in order to fight the attackers. Since neither Sirzechs nor Serafall could leave the barrier it fell upon Rias and Sona, with their single unfrozen pawns, to battle the invaders. Their first priority was to stop the time magic holding the majority of the group frozen. The strategy was risky. They knew that the cause of the magic was Rias's second bishop, a young half vampire named Gasper who had an ability called Forbidden Balor View which allowed him to stop time within his view. It was likely that the unknown attackers had captured him and found a way to extrapolate his powers to the whole area.

Fortunately for the defenders, Rias' only rook had stayed behind in the other building to keep Gasper company during the conference. This allowed for a special ability they could utilize to save the boy; a rarely used move in chess called castling. Castling was when the king and rook switch places, in normal chess both pieces have to be adjacent to each other on the board, but for devils the king can do it at any distance. Of course this meant that Rias would be going completely alone to face whatever enemies that had captured her two servants.

It was this that Sirzechs and Rias' brown haired pawn Issei objected to. Sirzechs was afraid his sister would be hurt, while Issei, being a shameless pervert, was afraid her boobs would get damaged. Another explosion quickly ended the argument, when both objectors were distracted momentarily Rias quickly enacted the spell. Disappearing in a flash of red light the brave young woman heard her brother swear loudly. When the bright red light faded in place of the Crimson Princess was the unconscious form of her petite rook.

To say she was nervous would be a large understatement. Rias was terrified. She acted on instinct and cast the spell that would switch her with her rook. Her peerage was her family and as far as she was concerned she would give her own life to protect them, but now that had become a very real possibility. The moment she appeared in a blinding flash of red light she had only seconds to react.

Rias came face to face with a very surprised hooded man. Without thinking she sent an extremely powerful burst of her family's signature destruction magic towards the man only inches away from her. The hooded man stood no chance before he could even scream in pain he was gone. His body completely obliterated by the dark energy that had consumed him. It was so quick that none of the other mysterious attackers in the room even noticed. They were too occupied by the convulsing body of her captured bishop who was crucified on the far wall.

Gasper's short blond hair was plastered to his face sticky with sweat. He was completely stripped bare, except for the white cotton panties that the young cross dressing vampire wore, and pinned to the wall with 4 large black spikes drilled through his hands and feet. Three white robed men stood a few feet away from him laughing at some unheard joke, while the child's body trembled on the wall.

Anger coursed through her veins at the sight of her precious servant tortured. Had he been there her brother would have been proud of the amount of power she was releasing in waves. The beautiful redhead did not even realize she had accidently used an ancient power bestowed upon her ancestor, the first Archduke Gremory, by Satin himself.

Around her feet golden coins of dozens of different civilizations both ancient and modern began to swirl. As more coins materialized from the air the vortex of currency rose to her knees. They moved so fast that soon there was a golden blur wrapped that soon wrapped around her body as high as her slim neck.

One of the men noticed the increase in power behind him and turned. He could only gasp at what he saw causing the other two to turn as well. There standing before them was an avenging angel risen from the depths of hell itself. The stunningly beautiful body of Rias Gremory was wrapped in a tornado of golden coins. Her clear blue eyes were now molten gold burning with hatred, while her lips were drawn in a tight line, and the tips of her hair were burning with black fire.

Faster than any of the men could react the coins flew towards them, tearing into their bodies in a deadly hailstorm of precious metal. Then it was over. In less time than it took to blink, the men had been reduced to small pieces, and the coins evaporated after exiting their mangled bodies. Not a single coin had harmed the unconscious boy only a few feet behind the former magicians.

Rias' eyes returned to normal as she surveyed the scene. She did not know what had happened, all she remembered was being angrier than she had ever been in her life. Now, less than a minute later the men hurting her bishop were all brutally killed and she had no memory of what happened in that short time. However, she had much more important thigs to deal with at the moment. Using her demonic powers she reduced the spikes in Gasper's body to ash. The instant the last spike dissolved she felt time resume as she caught her unconscious friend.

Within the barrier of the school things were not going well. Within seconds of Rias teleporting away another large explosion shook the building. This one was far more powerful than the other, and had caused cracks to form in the barrier. Strangely, instead of pressing their advantage the attacks stopped. Suddenly a large blue magic circle with the image of a sea serpent formed in the center of the room. Several of the occupants immediately recognized the circle as the crest of House Leviathan.

After a bright blue flash of light in place of the crest was a single woman. She wore a purple dress that had a large V open down to her navel with a pink undershirt that kept enough of her modesty intact while still giving a generous view of her cleavage. The dress ended just above her mid-thigh exposing much of her flawless tan skin. She also wore a pair of magenta framed glasses over her blue-grey eyes and had her brown heir tied into a tight bun with a dark red head piece.

To the resident pervert in the room she looked like the sexiest librarian on earth. The rest of the people in the room she looked like an extremely dangerous foe. The daughter of one of the original Kings of Hell created by Satin himself; Katerea Leviathan.

For almost an entire minute the room was silent until.

"BOOBS! TITS! OPAI!" A single spiky haired idiot yelled with a line of drool coming from his mouth.

Several people in the room face palmed despite the tension. Katerea herself was frozen for a moment wondering how someone so stupid could actually be alive. Instead of lashing out though, she chose to ignore the previous comments and the seemingly endless muttering about how he wanted to bury his face in her chest. Taking a deep breath to keep herself from ending the perverted loser she turned away from him to face the more important occupant of the room. She _almost_ lost it when he began muttering about her ass. She knew she was beautiful, she had been told more time than she could remember, but this kid was getting on her nerves. 'Doesn't he realize the severity of the situation?' She thought to herself. Taking another deep breath she was about to speak before being interrupted.

"RaRa what's going on?" The child-like voice of Serafall filled the room.

Rather than respond to the obvious question Katerea responded to the pet name Serafall used to call her as a baby. "Your 387 years old for Hell's sake." She snapped. "Stop acting like a child."

Tears filled Serafall's eyes "But why?"

"Because I hate you." Katerea yelled. "After everything I did for you, you betrayed me."

Again Serafall tried to speak "that's not…"

"Don't even start. You knew I never wanted my mother's position. I was so proud of you when you were promoted to her old title." Katerea's eyes were locked with Serafall's as if they were the only people in the room. "The first decree from the new Satins was to exile all relatives of the old Satins. I never participated in the civil war, but I still was forced from my home. All because some people I did not even like wanted me to succeed my mother against my wishes."

By now tears were flowing freely down Serafall's face. She opened her mouth to speak, to say anything to defend herself, but she could not. In her heart she knew Katerea was right. Despite the fact that they had been forced to make that order by the Council of Elders. Despite that Serafall was opposed to it. Despite that she spent decades trying to get Katerea pardoned. She still blamed herself. She felt that she deserved this, and she would not, no, she could not fight back. The tears in her beloved RaRa's eyes hurt her more than any words could.

"What's worse," Katerea said softy as tears began to fall from her own eyes. "You knew that you were all I had left. I lost my mother, my friends, and my love. All because of that damn war. The only person left that in this world that I cared about was you." She paused long enough to recompose herself before resuming in a bitter tone. "Thanks to Khaos Brigade I can take revenge. After a century of suffering alone I will finial make you pay. You will know what it feels like to have all you ever cherished ripped from you by someone you trusted." Before anyone could react Katerea had leaped across the room, grabbed Sona, and the two of them disappeared.

Half an hour earlier, at the exact moment the treaty was signed, a very large white magic circle appeared in the sky above a Kuoh forest a few miles from the academy. As the light grew brighter a shadowy figure appeared in the center of the circle and slowly descended down the earth below.

Moments after the figure touched the ground the light disappeared, revealing a godlike man. He stood tall at six feet five inches with wheat colored blond hair that ended midway down his neck while his eyes were had a faint golden glow to them. The most striking feature however were the five pairs of silver wings extending from his back with a sixteen foot wing span from tip to tip.

Although he looked to be in his mid-20s he was actually far older. The perks of being a near immortal holy being. Strangely a very confused look adorned his handsome face. He turned completely around as if looking for something.

David was lost. At least that is how he would describe himself, because he had not even the slightest idea where he was. The last thing he remembered he was joining his father and mother in their throne room for an important meeting. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and he was here… Wherever _here_ was. As he tried to mentally retrace his steps David began to slowly take in his surroundings.

'Perhaps,' he thought. 'I am outside of Europe.'

'I'm in a forest,' he thought. 'Though that does not exactly narrow it down considering how much of Europe is covered in forests.' Although he could not recognize any of the trees. They were huge, many over a hundred feet tall with reddish brown trunks almost as thick as his wingspan. These were not trees he had seen anywhere in Europe.

'Perhaps,' he thought. 'I am outside of Europe. But where? I have not left the continent since the Devils in Morocco tried to invade Angel controlled Castile in 1436, and that was 14 years ago. Still, none of these trees were present in North Africa.'

A flash of movement caught David's attention, and instantly he was on guard. In his right hand his longsword materialized. The white metal blade extended 40 inches, and along the blade itself were the words Vera Fidei written in glowing gold script. The 15 inch hilt was carved from Ivory to resemble a Fleur-de-lis with an extended base to hold on to.

To both David's relief and further confusion, the movement was an animal he had never seen before. It looked like a cross between a raccoon and a dog, and as it darted into a nearby bush he could swear he heard it laughing. Shrugging his shoulders he turned to walk away before tripping on a protruding root he would have sworn was not there moments ago. David got off of the ground and brushed himself off. Once again he thought her heard laughter again. Deciding that he was not getting anywhere looking at the trees he extended his wings and took flight.

From several hundred feet above the forests he could see for miles around. In the distance he saw a massive magical dome. 'It can't hurt to look' he thought to himself while he flew towards it. After about five minutes of casual flying, he landed a few feet from the dome. At this distance he could sense faint amounts of demonic and holy energies coming from within, but the magic of the dome caused him to be unable to see inside it. He raised his sword level with the ground and began to infuse it with holy energy. A pure white flame soon engulfed the blade. He pressed the tip of the blade against the barrier and slowly applied more force. David had to be very careful not to use too much energy. He had no idea who was on the other side or how powerful they were. If he used too much power he could shatter the entire barrier which would defiantly expose him. His goal was a small slit for him to pass through undetected, but it would take some time.

Vali had been having the time of his life. He had torn through magician after magician killing them with ease. Now he was annoyed. Moments ago the time spell had been broken and dozens of Angels, Fallen, and Devils who had come as guards were revived. They were quick to join the battle, and defend their leaders. This meant less fighting for him as his targets were engaged by the forces of heaven and hell fighting together for the first time in 500 years.

Since all of his fun was ruined, Vali decided to return to the meeting room. He arrived just in time to see Katerea flash out, and hear Serafall scream her sister's name. With the waves of pure power coming from the female devil king's body, Vali had to fight the urge to challenge her to a fight. Fortunately for everyone, he was smart enough to know now was not the time to start an unneeded fight.

He casually walked over to his surrogate father, carefully avoiding the crying Satin, and spoke to him loud enough for everyone to hear. "You know Azazel, since the time lock is broken this silly barrier is unnecessary. You can go fight now."

It only took a moment for Serafall to stop powering her barrier, causing the other three to collapse as well, and leap out of the window with a fire in her eyes.

Azazel simply sighed and looked at his son. "Now why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see a Satin in battle." He responded nonchalantly.

The fallen angel could only rub his temples at his son's ridiculous battle mania. "She is in far too emotional a state right now. She will likely destroy half of the country." He turned to the red haired devil king "Can you restrain her somehow? I'll fight Katerea."

Sirzechs nodded and also left through the window.

Once more Azazel spoke. "Michael, I know you are exhausted from holding the barrier and teleporting all of the guards. You stay here. The last thing we need is you getting hurt from some magicians lucky shot while you're vulnerable." Finally he looked toward the two devil pawns standing with their confused fellow servants who had been frozen. "You two," he said pointing to them. "Try to explain everything to the others that are just waking up." With that last order he extended all 12 of his midnight black wings and flew out onto the battlefield.

The Governor General of the Grigori wore an expression that he had not worn in almost 400 years. He was ready for war. Below him, he noticed with satisfaction, Sirzechs had managed to grab his fellow devil king and keep her from engaging in the fighting.

'Good' he thought to himself. 'No need to worry about an unstable living weapon of mass destruction.'

With a mighty flap of his great wings, Azazel crossed half of the school grounds turned battlefield towards where he could see Katerea holding her bespectacled hostage. Along the way he sent light spears at many of the nearby magicians, killing them quite easily. Magical humans may be strong, but they were no match for him. In fact their only advantage was numbers, and even that was quickly dwindling as their numbers fell fast.

The newly revived guards had been chosen for a reason and they were tearing through the attackers with on minor injuries. At this rate very soon all of the magicians would be dead. To Azazel it was actually beautiful to see how well the former enemies were fighting together. Each guard was an elite soldier and now their instincts were taking over. He saw a devil guard an injured angel, while a Fallen gave medical attention. He saw a group of fallen being led by an angel, and a devil providing ranged support to them. Unfortunately Azazel's attention was soon drawn to his target, and he could no longer watch the new alliance in action.

"You've come to kill me." Katerea spoke levelly. It was not a question. She tossed the unconscious form of Sona aside. "I did not hurt her." She said motioning to the downed girl. "In the end Serafall will have to live knowing she caused my death for no reason."

"You don't have to fight." Azazel responded holding his hands in front of him.

"No. I do. My plan failed, so now all that is left is to kill as many of you before you kill me."

She sent a large burst of demonic energy toward the Fallen Angel who promptly dodged it. He retaliated with several dozen light spears towards her, but she cast a shield before herself that all of them shattered upon. For a moment both fighters locked eyes before Katerea rapidly flew towards her opponent and gave him a strong uppercut that knocked him off of his feet. From his downed position Azazel twisted his legs, lashing out and catching the brown haired woman in the stomach.

He flipped himself back onto his feet and readied his fists. He expected this, a magic fight between people of their level could last for hours, but a direct fight like this would last much less. They would both be too close to each other to cast protective shields, it would come down to who could hit harder. He formed a light spear in each hand and went on the offensive as they traded blows. Soon they both had left the ground and were fighting in the sky like twin birds of death. Her black devil wings were fully extended while she performed aerial maneuvers to dodge his spears.

While they fought, on the ground someone had become captivated by the flying gladiatorial match. Rias Gremory's only pawn Issei was currently occupied by the hypnotic swaying of the enemy leader's gigantic breasts. All around him the sounds of fighting could be heard while his friends and allies fought off the invading magicians, but he paid them no mind. He kept craning his neck trying to catch a glimpse of a stray nipple slip from the busty brunet during the heat of battle.

The perverted boy got his wish when a particular large explosion caught Katerea and sent her crashing to the ground. The top of her dress had partly burned away exposing her left breast completely. Causing the brown haired teen's mouth to open up with a steady stream of drool flowing from it. He failed to notice Azazel landing next to her on his feet, or that Azazel placed the tip of his light spear against Katerea's neck. All of Issei's attention was on the single light pink nub contrasting the tanned mound of flesh that it rested on. He did not even notice that the last magician fell and the fighting was over. He started to run toward the object of his obsession and was so engrossed in his enemies exposed breast that he actually tripped on the body of a magician. He face planted into the earth herd, but no pain would stop him from viewing an exposed nipple. He quickly lifted his head only to have his dreams shattered. His glorious view was now blocked and he felt tears form in his eyes.

An angel he did not recognize stood in his line of vision with oddly silver wings extended. The mysterious angel held a white sword blade against Azazel's throat.

"I will be your opponent." He said in a low voice.

A few minutes earlier:

David's dark blond hair was stuck to his forehead from the sweat rolling off of him. This barrier had been stronger than he expected, but he was almost through. He could now sense very strong demonic and holy energies. The moment he was through he expected a serious battle. The silver winged angel was no stranger to battle, he had been on the front lines of the Great War for almost the past 40 years since it began. Every time he engaged an enemy he prayed to his father that they were not his friends. He had been lucky so far though. In the many battles he had been in he had not recognized anyone, but even that made him uneasy. He was afraid they might have died in other battles he was not part of.

Worst still was the guilt. Every time he killed a devil he could not help wonder if they had a connection to his beloved Katerea. Were they friends, family, lovers? It was the same for Fallen Angels. He hated it. He hated this whole war. He wished he could just end it, and then finally be with Katerea. Sadly he knew there was no end in sight, and it had been so many years since he last saw her. He suspected she had moved on by now, that is if she ever shared his feelings in the first place.

David shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to be levelheaded in battle and these thoughts would only cause him to make a mistake. He pushed them aside. He would feel the guilt after the battle like he always did. Now he would show the might of Heaven. With on final burst of his power he had opened a hole large enough for him to slip though.

On the other side he saw the strangest thing. The angels, fallen, and devils were fighting together. He could tell they were clearly wining from their combined efforts, but he could not understand why they would stop the war for this. Maybe they were a rouge force, or mercenaries, or something. It just did not make sense. Before he could ponder it any longer a huge explosion drew his attention. The soldier of Heaven felt his breath catch in his throat. He recognized the fighters. Both of them, but his focus was on the falling body.

"Kat." He whispered. David visibly cringed when she hit the ground. He saw Azazel place a light spear against her neck and he reacted. She was his enemy. She was a devil. He was at war with her kind. He should just let Azazel kill her. It would be one less devil, one less extremely powerful devil. But he could not. Despite everything he still loved her and even if he could never have her he would not let her die in front of him. In a blink of an eye he was standing over her and his sword was pressed against Azazel's neck. He could not win a fight with the leader of the Fallen Angels. He would die, but he would make sure that Katerea escaped first. His life for her life. That is how love works.

Steeling his nerves he looked into the eyes of Azazel and spoke. "I will be your opponent."

History Lesson:

· Japan and Europe both use the metric system. I am American so I was taught the Customary system first, so that is what I use here. Sorry for any confusion for those of you who may not know it well

· Sugi Trees are visually similar to Sequoias but are only found in Japan

· Castile was one of the major kingdoms of the Iberian Peninsula (where Spain/Portugal are). Later Queen Isabella of Castile married King Ferdinand II of Aragon uniting the two and creating a precursor to modern Spain.

· Morocco never invaded Castile in the 15th century

· Common long swords were between 39 and 51 inches total. At 55 inches David's sword is alight larger than average

· Vera Fidei means true faith in Latin

· Tanuki, also known as Japanese Raccoon-Dogs are only native to Japan and are notorious tricksters in mythology

AN:

So I know its been a while, and people following my pjo story should know its coming soon. Moving on... There were a couple of bombs dropped in this chapter. don't worry though stuff like Katerea and serafalls past will be revealed later along with many other questions. If you have to know pm me and ill tell you. also I will be modeling David's harem after my favorite harem story Nocturnal by MegaMatt. that means he will have a lot of lovers but they wont be clingy, most will have their own lives and will not always be present...as always all of your comments are welcome and anyone with specific questions is welcome to pm me. Thanks For Reading!


End file.
